Cemburu?
by Colonel29
Summary: "Ya, aku cemburu, " Potong Draco, didekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, "Aku cemburu karena walimu itu terlalu asyik bermanjaan denganmu, "/ "Apalagi ketika walimu itu seenaknya menciummu, " /[DMHP/Oneshot again] / #HappyReading! Count down to new year 2015!


"Kau lucu sekali~"

Draco Malfoy menghela napas—entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Tangannya yang satu menopang dagunya dan menatap bosan sosok yang tengah duduk berlandaskan rerumputan di halaman _Malfoy Manor_. Kilau _emerald_ terpantul indah dikedua matanya, yang sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing hitam besar.

'_Bahagia sekali dia bermain dengan Sirius, ' _batin Draco bosan. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan itu.

Anjing itu—yang merupakan animagus Sirius Black—berlarian dan sesekali bergelung manja dibawah pelukan seorang Harry Potter. Pemuda itu tertawa merasakan tubuh anjing itu beriak dipelukannya dan tawanya makin jadi. Wajahnya memerah tertimpa sinar matahari musim panas yang hangat. Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan itu.

Membuat api panas membara dalam kepala purta tunggal Malfoy ini. Perutnya serasa digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu. Alisnya bertaut jengkel melihat wajah bahagia Harry itu.

Dasar Malfoy.

.

.

**CEMBURU?**

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : Drarry hohoho**

**Setting : semi-AU, Sirius nggak mati kena Avada Kedavra wuahahhaa**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, roman nggak ngena, bahasa kasar input, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**FanFiction © Amelia MereGod'Schonovfizch**

.

Draco Malfoy kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Draco?" Harry memandangnya, tersirat keheranan, "Apa kau sedang marah?" Sudut mata Draco melihat jemari Harry tengah menyisiri bulu animagus Sirius dengan sayang.

'_Ya, aku marah kau seenaknya membelai Sirius, '_ Kilau keabuannya semakin berkilat marah, membuat Harry berjengit melihatnya.

"Kalau kau sedang marah, cerita saja padaku…" Harry menawarkan diri, tangannya sesekali membelai atas kepala Sirius. Membuat animagus itu melengking senang. Ekornya terayun penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ahaha, kau lucu sekali, Sirius~" Kalimat itu kembali terucap dari bibir Harry yang sedang merekahkan senyum. Sekali lagi Draco mendengus, walau ia tahan.

Ia melirik Sirius di sebelahnya, masih bertopang dagu. Sirius juga menoleh kearahnya. Dan Draco bersumpah melihat kilatan aneh dikedua mata hitam anjing itu. Draco mengernyit melihat Sirius kembali bermain dengan kekasihnya itu.

'_Mau apa dia?'_ Batin Draco mulai curiga. Diperhatikannya lagi Harry yang sedang bermain dengan kaki depan Sirius.

Anjing itu kemudian maju dan menerjang Harry, sejenak Harry tertawa karena Sirius bermaksud mendesaknya. Kemudian kepala Sirius maju, dan lidah kecilnya mulai menjilati wajah Harry. Harry—yang menganggap itu sebagai candaan Sirius—melempar senyum manisnya dan berusaha menghindari lidah anjing yang terus menjilatinya itu.

Semakin lama jilatan itu semakin sensual. Lidah kecil itu terus bergelayutan, membuat Harry semakin gelisah. Rona merah menjalari pipinya dengan cepat, desahan kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya, berusaha berontak, namun gagal.

'_Sudah cukup!' _Sontak saja Draco bangkit dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu yang tengah memandanginya bingung. Sirius pun berhenti menjilatinya.

"Aku temui Draco dulu, ya, Sirius, " lalu Harry beranjak meninggalkan Sirius. Setelah Harry hilang dari pandangannya, Sirius kembali ke wujud manusianya, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Wah wah, " Sirius kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _manor_, "Posesif sekali anak itu." Ujarnya. Senyum miring terukir di wajah tirusnya.

.

.

* * *

'_Brengsek sekali Sirius itu! Jadi itu kenapa dia melihatku dengan tatapan anehnya itu, ' _Batin Draco panas. Ia kini tengah duduk di atas kasur kamarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Memberengut kesal.

Kejadian tadi bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Sirius. Ia tahu Sirius hanya menggodanya. Tapi yang salah disini adalah ketidakpekaan Harry. Ia kesal Harry tidak menyadari sikap posesifnya itu. Harusnya Harry menyadari itu. Tapi kekasihnya itu hanya melayangkan pandangan herannya yang polos itu, dan Draco tidak suka itu.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk, dan Harry masuk kedalamnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Harry mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Draco. Mata hijaunya memandangi Draco. Yang dipandangi masih enggan menoleh padanya, masih memberengut. Harry melempar senyumnya pada Draco.

"Kau marah, Draco?"

Tidak dijawab.

"Apa salahku, Draco?"

'_Salahmu? Harusnya kau tahu! Sial!'_ Batin Draco semakin _bete_. Draco masih tidak menjawab.

"Kau cemburu, ya? Cemburu…karena aku bermain dengan Sirius?"

Masih diam.

Harry menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco, "Maafkan aku…, aku tidak tahu kau cemburu begitu hanya karena aku bermain dengan waliku…" Draco masih diam saja. Membuat Harry ikut memberengut.

"Hey, setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" Tapi hasilnya _nihil_. Draco masih tutup mulut.

"Hey, Draco—UWAH!"

Dalam sekejap, Harry sudah ditindih hingga kini ia berada di bawah Draco. Tangannya dikunci oleh tangan Draco yang lebih kuat darinya, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu sulit melepas diri.

"Draco—"

"Ya, aku cemburu, " Potong Draco, didekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, "Aku cemburu karena walimu itu terlalu asyik bermanjaan denganmu, " Lanjutnya.

"Apalagi ketika walimu itu seenaknya menciummu, " Harry hendak protes, keburu disela Draco, "Yang hanya boleh menciummu, " Bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat, "Hanya aku saja." Draco mencium Harry dengan lembut, menyapu bibir merah Harry, dan melepasnya segera.

Hening agak lama. Harry tersenyum kemudian.

"Dasar, sepele sekali…" Kali ini Harry yang mencium Draco—agak bernafsu. Tapi tetap saja Draco yang memenangkan itu.

Draco tertawa renyah, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sejenak, _love_?" Rona merah menjalari pipi Harry, semakin menggoda, "Akan kuhapus ciuman walimu itu."

.

.

* * *

"Sirius, bisa kau panggilkan Draco dan Harry? Aku sudah membawakan banyak kue untuk mereka…"

"Biarkan saja, Cissy, " Sirius menyesap _earl gray_ buatan Narcissa, tidak melenyapkan senyum miring di wajahnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Another Drarry for you all, haha :D

Iseng2 ngeliat **zerochan**, tiba2 keinspirasi buat nih fic. Apalagi tiba2 keinget Sirius, jadi sedih /curhat/ dan seperti biasa, saya akan sangat senang kalian terhibur dng fic ini, terlebih menuju detik2 2015! /tiup sangkakala/ /salah/

Sampai bertemu di fic berikutnya~!


End file.
